dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClarityBiscuitBox/My Corvus Post-Game Team!
Hey, everyone! I've beaten Corvus and am in the post-game and just wanted to share my team with you all! Hope you enjoy it! PARTY MEMBERS BENJAMIN'': Armamentalist – Age 13 ''Benjamin is an able attacker, and with his trusty bow or fan to hand, he’s always ready for combat. He’s quiet most of the time, but whenever there’s a battle he’s up there fighting the monsters. He was a young boy from Stornway, but since his fateful visit to Angel Falls, he’s found himself somewhat of a secret legend. He hates the fact that he’s the world’s hope and hero, but his friends help him through it. He enjoys being round a campfire with his team and talking, learning about them and their lives. One day he hopes to make his mentor, Windy, proud by mastering the Fource. He likes to stay in towns and speak to the locals and learn of their history. His favourite pastime when not exploring is reading about the history of Brigadoom. Now he’s defeated Corvus, Fallen from Grace, he spends most of his time in Stornway or in the Starflight Express. He’s also sort of going out with Evelyn, who he cares about deeply. ''(Signature move: Voice of Experience) ''EVELYN'': Gladiator – Age 13 ''Evelyn is a beautiful female fighter who has legendary skills with the sword. Her rival is the Swordsmaster, Lieutenant Goresby-Purrvis. She’s had a few swordfights with the catty creature but she always wins. Evelyn is closest to Benjamin as he’s always on hand to power her up in battles. She’s originally from Coffinwell, where she learned to use the blade, but visited Stornway in the hopes of finding a team to join. She luckily met Benjamin, and when she saw him fight, she knew there was something special about him. She makes fun and light of any situation and always makes the group feel better when they’re down. She’s happy that Benjamin’s finally completed his quest, but is relieved that they’re all still on their adventures. She enjoys being with him as she fell in love nearly as soon as she met him. ''(Signature move: Gigaslash) ''EMMA'': Mage – Age 11 ''Emma, Benjamin’s sister, is a powerful mage who always wants to make peace with enemies rather than fight them. She’s also from Stornway, but is glad that she’s not the legendary hero of stories from bygone ages. In fact, she doesn’t mind her brother most of the time. She joined the party very early on to help out and when she’s not practising her magic, she’s finding new fashions! She mostly spends her nights keeping watch while others are talking. Because of this, she feels like she’s not a true member of the team, which Benjamin keeps convincing her that she is. Emma sometimes gives Evelyn fashion tips, but usually they keep apart. She likes talking to Otaku, who’s a hard rock of sense. He usually gives her great advice. Benjamin sometimes makes fun of Emma when she apologises to a monster before blowing it up with Boom. Emma was terrified when battling Corvus. Emma now wants to leave the group and find something else to do, so Starr may become a permanent team member. ''(Signature move: Boom) ''OTAKU'': Priest – Age 16 ''Otaku is a wandering priest from Gleeba. He was on a pilgrimage to Angel Falls when he met Benjamin, Emma and Evelyn in Stornway. Then, he joined them and keeps them safe and sound. At first, he convinced himself it was not permanent, but when he was injured during a battle with the Master of Nu’un, Benjamin risked his life to heal Otaku. Since then, Otaku has known where he needs to be. He’s a very serious person and sometimes misses the punchline of a joke. Evelyn often makes a sarcastic comment just to see Otaku’s confused reaction. She also loves making fun of Otaku’s baldness. Because of this, the first chance he could buy a turban he got one to cover his bald head. Since Benjamin doesn’t protect Emma, Otaku has made it his mission to look after the young mage. He’s now at peace as Corvus is defeated but wants to carry on with Benjamin and his friends. He’s realised what’s important now. ''(Signature move: Midheal) ''STARR: ''Minstrel – Age 12'' Starr’s a young performer with a love of being the centre of attention. She’s always wanted to be a performing star and when she met Benjamin and friends in Bloomingdale, it seemed the perfect opportunity to achieve her dream. She’s made firm friends with Emma and often receives tips for spellcasting. Starr wants to be everyone’s friend and never sees the bad in anyone. However, she’s also peaceful when with Otaku, who finds her an interesting contrast to his own nature. Starr was abandoned with Windy in Bloomingdale but they didn’t meet until Benjamin introduced them. She fights for everything she believes in and is always there to provide a helping hand for her team-mates. She loves using boomerangs as her choice of weapon. Once she’s able to become a luminary, Starr’s going to spend a lot more time hanging out with Benjamin’s team. For now, she sees them regularly on their travels and around the world. She also likes Benjamin, but just as a small crush. OTHER CHARACTERS WINDY: ''Armamentalist – Age 17'' He’s the older brother of Starr and Benjamin’s Fource teacher. Even though he says he wants more from Benjamin, he’s secretly proud of Benjamin’s Fource powers. Windy met Benjamin’s team in Alltrades Abbey and since then he’s set them stupid challenges that test the group to their limits. Windy and Starr were given away by their mother when she could not look after them. Windy was abandoned in Dourbridge and from there, journeyed on foot and then by boat to Alltrades Abbey where he met an armamentalist. This armamentalist trained Windy in his ways and now he’s at rest, Windy is carrying on his work. He now spends a lot of his time training new armamentalists and working on Benjamin’s incredible powers. Windy is also proud of his younger sister Starr and her big dreams from small beginnings. GORESBY-PURRVIS: ''Swordsmaster – Age 341'' The evil Goresby-Purrvis was a member of the broken Gittish Empire and (unwillingly and unwittingly) Corvus’ evil plans. However, he much prefers finding skilled swordsmen/women to battle and defeat. Since his death 300 years ago, Goresby-Purrvis has been brought back as a fiery fighting feline. His katana is his only link to his own past. His rival is Evelyn, who has been battling him for many years. Their rivalry is something they both cherish secretly. Goresby-Purrvis is a big cheater during fighting and will not hesitate to trip his opponents up. During his and Evelyn’s battle in the Realm of the Mighty, Goresby-Purrvis was defeated and thrown from the top of the huge tree there. He has not been seen in the Protectorate yet, but people say he wanders the halls of Gittingham Palace, moaning for his master. The battle and the fall from the Realm of the Mighty may have driven him over the edge. Goresby-Purrvis is waiting for another challenger to come and battle him. He is still brokenly wandering the lonely halls, having dim memories of Evelyn and his own defeat. Category:Blog posts